


Окклюменция-2

by berenica



Series: Окклюменция [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, bottom!Snape, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Очень графическая НЦа. Вас предупредили.<br/>Бета: Tavvitar</p><p>Написано в подарок zhita.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Окклюменция-2

**Author's Note:**

> Очень графическая НЦа. Вас предупредили.  
> Бета: Tavvitar
> 
> Написано в подарок zhita.

Гарри зажмурился: сегодняшнего вечера ему не пережить. Самое ужасное, что от воспоминания о сне в голове сразу начинало шуметь. Какие уж там мысленные щиты. С мыслью о том, что Волдеморта побеждать придется кому-то другому, Гарри постучал в дверь кабинета Снейпа.

 

У Северуса зверски болела голова. Он уже выпил пять различных запатентованных зелий от головной боли и одно — по собственному рецепту. Не помогало ничего. Больше всего ему хотелось забиться в тишину и темноту спальни, сунуть голову под подушку и, накачавшись Зельем сна без сновидений, уснуть. Увы, но позволить себе такой роскоши он не мог. В полседьмого должен был прийти проклятый Поттер. Снова бессмысленный урок с бездарем и лентяем. Снейп негодующе фыркнул и тут же застыл, пережидая особенно острую волну боли. Стараясь не делать резких движений, он взмахнул палочкой. Перед ним появился циферблат часов. Несносный мальчишка опаздывал на три минуты!  
В этот момент раздался стук. Северус вздохнул: надежда на то, что Поттер не придет, умерла, не успев толком оформиться в гудящей голове. 

 

Гарри робко переступил порог. Он никогда не боялся Снейпа, но сегодня был в ужасе. Стоит Снейпу только один раз процедить проклятое «Легилименс», как ему, Гарри, крышка. Интересно, как Снейп потом будет объяснять Дамблдору смерть Мальчика-Который-Выжил? Скажет, что пустая голова не выдержала сложной науки и лопнула? 

 

Снейп прищурился — так было легче переносить приглушенный свет свечей, который сейчас впивался в мозг тысячами иголок. Мальчишка мялся у порога и упрямо таращился в угол. Идиот.  
— Поттер, что вы там застыли? — тихо произнес Снейп. 

 

Гарри по привычке с негодованием вскинул глаза и тут же, спохватившись, снова уставился на стоявшую в углу большую бутыль с какой-то склизкой гадостью. Однако же он успел заметить, что Снейп был необычно бледен даже для себя самого. А тихо он говорил обычно, когда сердился.  
«Наверное, кто-то уже успел разозлить», — с надеждой подумал Гарри. Авось смерть будет легкой и быстрой. 

Северус тем временем подошел к стоящему на столе думосбору. Отвернулся, чтобы Поттер не заметил его гримасы, и, морщась, начал медленно вытаскивать нить воспоминания о последней сходке у Лорда.  
— А можно мне тоже? — Раздался позади неуверенный голос Поттера.

***

Вот же оно — решение проблемы! Прямо у него перед носом. Если только удастся уговорить Снейпа… 

— Мне правда нужно, — более решительно продолжил Гарри. 

Снейп обернулся и кисло на него посмотрел. Его взгляд словно говорил: «Да какие еще у тебя могут быть секреты, Поттер». Но потом случилось чудо: Снейп поджал губы, что обычно у него означало согласие. 

Гарри подошел поближе. Сегодня близость Снейпа давила на него особенно сильно. Казалось, даже воздух рядом с ним был густой, как вода. В думосборе лениво кружилась одинокая серебристая нить воспоминаний. 

— А… — начал Гарри и умолк. 

Снейп тяжело вздохнул. Совсем как во сне, когда широкая часть пробки наконец протиснулась в его за… «Нет, об этом лучше не думать», — торопливо оборвал сам себя Гарри. «А интересно, получилось ли бы засунуть в него что-нибудь побольше?…»

— Нет, Поттер. — Гарри подскочил и уставился на Снейпа, открыв рот. — Наши воспоминания не смешаются. Решайтесь быстрее. И нечего на меня так смотреть: все ваши мысли на лице написаны. 

Гарри побагровел. Ему было страшно и смешно одновременно. Может, у него и читалось многое по лицу, но только Снейп даже не представлял, что на этот раз выдало его воображение. Смех булькал у Гарри в горле, и он едва сдерживался. 

— Что вас так насмешило, Поттер? Рановато для истерики. 

Гарри поспешно приставил к виску палочку и вытянул воспоминание. Хорошо, что Дамблдор показывал ему, как это делается. Если бы он только знал, что однажды это знание спасет Гарри жизнь! 

Он опустил нить воспоминания в думосбор и изумленно уставился на него: оно было серебристым, такого же оттенка, как и у Снейпа, но по нему пробегали слабые искры.  
Над головой Гарри раздалось неопределенное хмыканье. 

— Значит, у Надежды магического мира появилась личная жизнь? Как… любопытно, — скучающим тоном произнес Снейп.

— Я не… Это не так! — Выпалил Гарри. Теперь он мог безбоязненно смотреть Снейпу в глаза, зная, что совесть его чиста. 

— Поттер, не трудитесь. Подобный эффект у воспоминаний бывает только в одном случае: если они о… сексе, — закончил Снейп. Что-то в выражении его лица напоминало о сытых удавах. Он кинул мимолетный взгляд на думосбор и, подняв брови, добавил. — Бурном.

Гарри проглотил возражения. В конце концов, его целью было скрыть, что воспоминание было именно о Снейпе. Пусть думает, что хочет, главное, чтобы не узнал.

***

Урок прошел, как обычно. То есть ужасно. Мокрый от пота Гарри в очередной раз поднялся с пола, скривившись от боли в коленке.  
— На сегодня все, Поттер.

 

Северус подошел к думосбору и подцепил палочкой свое воспоминание. Голова гудела так, что он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме снотворного. Желательно в стакане с виски. С облегчением размышляя о том, что этот вечер подошел к концу, он не заметил, как кружащиеся в думосборе нити соприкоснулись и между ними сверкнула небольшая молния. 

 

Гарри подошел забрать свое воспоминание. Оно стало как будто ярче: искры пробегали чаще, да и кружилось оно как-то очень резво. Забирать его не очень хотелось — слишком самоубийственным оно было. Но оставлять его здесь тоже было нельзя.  
Воспоминание словно само скользнуло обратно в голову, и перед глазами тут же появилась давешняя пробка, наполовину погруженная в растянутый анус. Гарри с трудом сглотнул. Хотелось… черт, хотелось, припасть губами к этой худой заднице, уткнуться носом туда, где торчала проклятая пробка, и вылизывать ее, и розовую кожу с едва заметными волосками вокруг, и ниже, чувствительную промежность, и…. И чтобы Снейп шептал, а потом и кричал его имя….  
— Поттер! — Резкий голос заставил его подскочить на месте. Он опять замечтался прямо под носом у Снейпа. — Что вы приклеились к столу? Я же сказал, вы можете идти.

 

Дверь за мальчишкой закрылась, и Северус с облегчением выдохнул. Что-то сегодня было не так. Поттер не сверкал глазами, не выпячивал упрямо челюсть, но в нем чувствовалось какое-то непонятное напряжение.  
«К черту, какая разница, что там творится с мальчишкой, пока это не Лорд лезет ему в башку», — решил наконец он. Любовные переживания Поттера его не интересовали. Северус открыл заветный шкафчик, где хранились зелья для личного употребления, и его рука застыла над местом на полке, где должно было стоять Зелье сна без сновидений. Пустым местом. Отлично. Он совершенно забыл, что запасы стоило пополнить. Придется обойтись обычным снотворным и надеяться на то, что привычные кошмары обойдут его стороной. Главное — выспаться.

***

Северус старался изо всех сил. Обхватывал головку, дразнил легкими поглаживаниями губ, а затем заглатывал член до основания, утыкаясь носом в обильную растительность. Его собственный член еще не стоял, но вечер только начинался.

— Хватит.

Его голову оттолкнули, он покорно выпустил изо рта член и посмотрел вверх. Ниточка слюны по-прежнему соединяла его нижнюю губу с головкой члена, но он даже не пытался вытереться. Иногда ему нравилось быть грязным.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Гарри. Это был Гарри. Северус мимолетно удивился пришедшей мысли. Конечно, Гарри. Кто же еще.

— Вылизать тебе яйца.

Гарри низко рассмеялся. Его лицо и шею покрывал румянец. Грудь тяжело вздымалась. А глаза сияли навстречу Северусу.

— Не сейчас.

Он взялся за свой член и обвел головкой губы Северуса. Не дав тому вобрать ее в рот, он похлопал членом по приоткрытым губам и подбородку Северуса. А потом наклонился так, что его лицо оказалось совсем рядом, и сказал:

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

***

Северус открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Ему не снилась сейчас совершенно непотребная сцена с Поттером. Это был кошмар о том, что ему снилась… Черт. Он провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу и скривился: пока он спал, из уголка рта у него вытекла слюна.  
Итак, ему снилась непотребная сцена с Поттером, и он напускал слюней. Возможно, в этом месяце ничего хуже уже не случится. 

***

Он был в корне неправ. Порнографические сны с ним и Поттером в главных ролях продолжились следующей же ночью. А затем следующей. Он просканировал себя на возможные проклятия, но ничего не обнаружил. Что за трюки выдавало его подсознание, он не понимал. Попытка заблокировать идиотские сны с треском провалилась: Поттер приснился ему даже после того, как Северус всю субботу провел в лаборатории, сварив товарную партию Зелья сна без сновидений. Сбросить напряжение простым и всем доступным методом не позволяла гордость: казалось, что это станет уступкой проклятым снам. 

В воскресенье вечером он долго бродил по коридорам, пока не поймал себя на мысли, что боится. Малодушно боится идти спать. Это уже никуда не годилось. Ему предстояла долгая тяжелая неделя с оравой школьников и возможным вызовом Лорда. Он просто не мог себе позволить подобного гормонального ангста. Приняв решение, Северус направился в ванную. Плевать на все, сегодня он сделает то, что давно стоило сделать, и уснет сном младенца.

Северус не был бы Северусом, если бы все не пошло наперекосяк. Сначала он замечательно расслабился под струями теплой воды. Настолько, что его потянуло в сон, и только мысль о том, что ему приснится, если он не удовлетворит нужды тела, заставила его взбодриться. Увы, от этой мысли взбодрился не только дух. Ладно, в конце концов, именно за этим Северус и задержался в ванной, не так ли? А с Поттером это никак не связано. 

Он привычно и отстраненно начал ласкать себя. Возбуждение приходило медленно, и в какой-то момент Северус поймал себя на обдумывании списка учебных принадлежностей для уроков первого курса, который нужно будет отдать Филчу. Посмотрев на свой едва вставший член, он тяжело вздохнул. Такими темпами он будет сбрасывать напряжение до утра. Нужно сосредоточиться. Вот только на чем и на ком, если партнера у него не было со времен юности? На ум сам собой пришло воспоминание о Поттере. Точнее, о его члене. Если отвлечься от того, что это Поттер… 

Северус быстро задвигал рукой, представляя, как чужой член скользит по его щеке, скуле, шее, хлопает по губам, заставляя открыть рот. Ноги подгибались. Северус сам не заметил, как опустился на колени. Он закрыл глаза, лаская себя и воображая, как неведомый любовник жесткими и быстрыми движениями трахает его рот, как солоноватый вкус остается на языке и небе. Сдавленный стон прозвучал неожиданно громко. Солоноватый привкус остался. Он поднес руку ко рту и понял, что прикусил губу до крови.

***

Сеанс самоудовлетворения не помог. Ночью Северус вновь стоял на коленях, жадно облизывая поттеровский член. А когда проснулся, то обнаружил на ночной рубашке липкое пятно.  
Он был готов убить мальчишку собственноручно. Но еще больше - отсосать ему так, чтобы тот, как тогда, во сне, до боли впивался пальцами в плечи Северуса, хрипло вскрикивал и дрожал, выплескивая горьковатое семя глубоко в горло. 

Утром Северус вихрем пролетел по Большому Залу. Сонный Поттер сидел на своем обычном месте и вяло ковырялся в тарелке. Северус вспомнил заманчиво покачивающийся перед ним налитой член с темно-розовой головкой и остановился, как громом пораженный. Те искры в воспоминании Поттера…

— Мистер Поттер, — процедил он, нависая над мальчишкой. — После завтрака зайдите ко мне в кабинет.

 

Гарри вздрогнул. Этот голос… После безумных выходных, когда ему ночи напролет снился Снейп, он не был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках, оказавшись с ним наедине. В голове были сплошные задницы. Задница.  
— У меня Прорицания после завтрака. Сэр, — глухо пробормотал он, не поднимая на Снейпа глаз. 

 

Северус с интересом посмотрел на Поттера. Сейчас у него был в точности такой же румянец, как во сне. Вот только смотрел он в пол, что полностью рушило иллюзию. Северус нарочно дал паузе затянуться. Мальчишка не поднимал глаз, но начал кусать губу, на которой и без того уже не было живого места.

— Я напишу вам освобождение, Поттер, — сказал Северус.  
Вот оно! Поттер вскинул на него изумленный взгляд, и на долю секунды в его глазах промелькнула знакомая искра.

***

Гарри искренне не понимал, чего от него хочет Снейп. Узнать он никак не мог — они даже не виделись после урока Окклюменции. А больше грехов за Гарри не числилось: все это время он никуда даже не выходил, курсируя между спальней и ванной. В Большом Зале он не появлялся. От всплеска гормонов есть хотелось зверски, но при мысли о том, что он увидит Снейпа в реальности, кусок не лез в горло. Добби приносил ему сэндвичи и сок, но Гарри не мог проглотить даже половину.  
И вот пожалуйста: стоило выбраться из надежной гавани Гриффиндорской башни, как Снейпу уже что-то от него понадобилось. И явно не то, что нужно было от Снейпа самому Гарри.

Путь до Подземелий был неблизкий. Когда Гарри, запыхавшись, добрался до кабинета Снейпа, все остальные уже разошлись по классам, и в коридорах никого не было. Дверь была приоткрыта. Гарри толкнул ее, и тут же кто-то крепко ухватил его и втащил внутрь. Ошалело заморгав, Гарри уставился прямо в глаза пришпилившего его к стене Снейпа.  
Губы Снейпа шевельнулись, произнося заклинание, которого так страшился Гарри, и голову наполнили картинки переплетенных в объятиях обнаженных тел. Член тут же начал наливаться кровью, и Гарри, не сдержавшись, застонал.  
Снейп выпустил его, словно обжегшись. Он смотрел на Гарри с непонятным выражением, а затем присел в стоящее неподалеку кресло.  
— Поттер, — начал он охрипшим голосом. Гарри сглотнул.

 

Северус откашлялся и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать — он сам не знал, что — как вдруг его взгляд скользнул по телу Поттера. Мантия на нем перекосилась, а выпуклость на джинсах… Северус облизнул губы. Поттер… Мерлин, да гори оно все синим пламенем. Не до конца осознавая, что делает, он соскользнул на колени, на пол, и уставился на пах Поттера. Когда он медленно поднял голову, то Гарри… Гарри… смотрел на него с таким восторгом, словно все его мечты только что исполнились.  
— Хочешь? — Пробормотал он, берясь за застежку на джинсах.  
Северус снова облизнулся.

 

Гарри едва верил своим глазам. Наверное, он снова уснул прямо посреди завтрака. Но было слишком хорошо, чтобы об этом задумываться. Он рванул молнию вниз, нетерпеливые длинные пальцы помогли ему стянуть белье, и….

 

…великолепный член Поттера оказался прямо перед его носом. Ничего не соображая, Северус приглашающе открыл рот. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось почувствовать этот член в своей глотке. 

 

Гарри размазал выступившую прозрачную смазку по губам Снейпа.  
— Ты хочешь, — простонал он, погружаясь на всю длину в гостеприимно приоткрытый рот и начиная двигаться. Разметавшиеся волосы заслоняли лицо Снейпа, и Гарри отвел их назад и стиснул в кулаке. 

— Давай, Северус. Соси. Соси, детка, — бормотал он.  
От резкого движения бедер Снейп закашлялся, и Гарри надавил на его затылок, направляя вниз, прижимая лицо Снейпа к своим звенящим от напряжения яйцам. 

 

Северус жадно вдохнул мускусный запах. Его губы прижимались к мошонке Гарри, об щеку терся горячий член. Он высунул язык и широким движением лизнул яйца. Жесткие волосы легонько царапали язык и щекотали нос, колени гудели от неудобной позы на каменном полу, пальцы Поттера больно впивались в волосы, вся ситуация была совершенно непристойной. Немыслимой. Восхитительной. Северус застонал, прижал руку к собственному члену и, содрогнувшись, кончил.

 

Гарри внимательно, насколько позволяли его с перебоями работавшие мозги, посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот уткнулся носом ему в пах и судорожно дышал. Гарри обхватил ладонями его лицо и заставил отстраниться. Снейп смотрел совершенно безумным взглядом, и, казалось, был не в силах оторвать глаз от члена Гарри.  
— Закрой глаза, — скомандовал Гарри. Он стиснул член и тремя судорожными рывками довел себя до пика. Белые капли брызнули на лицо Снейпа.  
У Гарри подкосились ноги. Он опустился на пол и сел рядом со Снейпом. Тот медленно провел по щеке, смазывая густую каплю и посмотрел на свой палец так, словно видел его впервые. Секунду Гарри казалось, что тот сейчас оближет палец, как он всегда делал во сне, но Снейп медленно сжал руку в кулак и уставился куда-то в пространство невидящими глазами.

***

Северус не знал, что делать. Он не просто увидел воспоминания и мысли Поттера, как обычно бывало, когда он использовал Легилименцию. На мгновение он оказался внутри этих воспоминаний, успел почувствовать их страсть и жажду. И это мгновение его погубило. Фантазия стала реальностью. Он отсосал Поттеру так, что до сих пор не мог отдышаться. И что теперь? Внезапно камни, на которых он сидел, показались ему ледяными. Его охватил озноб.  
На колено опустилась теплая рука. Северус повернул голову. Поттер смотрел на него взволнованно и решительно. 

 

— Северус, — Снейп тускло взглянул на него. — Северус! — Громче повторил Гарри. У Снейпа дернулась бровь. Уже лучше.  
— Ты, — с нажимом сказал Гарри. — Не будешь делать никаких глупостей. Сейчас мы с тобой встанем и приведем себя в порядок. Ты напишешь мне освобождение для Трелони. Потом будешь вести уроки. А еще…

 

— Что-то еще, Поттер? — Северус поднялся с пола. Он почти уже пришел в себя. Ну и дурака же он свалял. Впрочем, на мальчишку еще можно наложить Обливиэйт. Он незаметно стал вытаскивать из рукава палочку.  
— А вечером я тебя трахну.  
Северус застыл. Разрываясь между злостью и желанием, он уж было совсем вынул палочку, чтобы для начала проклясть наглеца, и в этот момент представил… 

 

Не отводя взгляда, Поттер лениво льет на свой член смазку из бутылочки и приказывает:  
— На спину.  
Дрожа от предвкушения, Северус раздвигает ноги, и Поттер закидывает их себе на плечи.  
— Не смей себя трогать, — предупреждает он, начиная проталкиваться внутрь. Пот капает с кончика его носа прямо на живот Северусу. Член у Поттера большой, и поначалу Северус испытывает легкий дискомфорт, мешающийся с возбуждением от подчинения. Но затем, когда Поттер начинает двигаться, он ерзает под ним, не в силах сдержаться… Еще, сильнее, резче…

 

Северус заморгал, приходя в себя. Пожалуй, с Обливиэйтом он погорячился. Он прищурился.  
— После обеда, Поттер. Опоздаешь — сниму пятьдесят баллов.


End file.
